The Warrior is the Child
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Dinobot seeks to redeem himself after betraying the Maximals. E.O. seeks to destroy Dinobot. Razor Claw fights to keep her world from being destroyed and Megatron plots to kill everyone. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior is a Child

By Silver Elf Child

Disclaimer: Beast Wars and all related characters belong to Hasbro. The Warrior is a Child' belongs to Twila Paris. The raptor gang, new Maximals, and new Predicons belong to me. I am God's child.

A/N: This is the thirteenth story in the Raptor Saga. It takes place during Code of Hero'. Please excuse some of the redundancy, but you will understand my reasons as you get to the end. Thank you to all those have patiently waited for this story. Though it is part of a saga, it stands alone.

A/N 2: I would like to thank BlueMoonDuchess for referring me to this song (it made an excellent title and went well with what I had written). Thanks to Lady Electra, as well, for letting me borrow the idea from Without My Shield'. I recommend any die hard Transfan to read it. Ironhide is and will always be one of my favorite Autobot's (though her story is not about him).

Razor Claw awoke suddenly and sat up hastily. She looked around the room frantically in an attempt to collect her bearings. From the obscure familiarity she was able to determine that she was safe aboard the raptor ship and in her quarters. (How you ask, since she is blind. By the smell of the air, the feel of her bed and the sounds of the ship, of course.) "Mamma?" When her cry was not answered her cries intensified. "Mamma!" She was on the verge of hysterics. Had she lost her hearing again? Was she, for some strange chance, a mute now and her cries for her mother unable to be vocalized? Her spark began to race as fear engulfed her small frame. Was she alone? Had there been a battle and everyone destroyed? Had her visions come true? Why wasn't anyone there? Mamma? Daddy? Demetrius? Were they all gone? Where were they?

The sound of footsteps reached Razor Claws audio sensors. From the sound of them the owner of the feet was pacing warily, his or her movements tense. _It must be an invader_ Razor Claw thought. The image of Death Striker crossed her mind and in her haste she fell off her bed. She scrambled to hide behind her bed and hugged her knees close to her chest. Her last run in with the Predicon had left and immeasurable hate. She did not like her nor did she wish to be taken prisoner again. _Warriors don't hide_, Razor Claw told herself. She had to be strong. She had to be like her father. Pulling all her inner strength she had left she pulled out her sword, the one Dinobot had given to her the day she lost her sight, from her sub space compartment. If Death Striker had come back to finish the job she was not going to die easily. The female Predacon would meet the same fate as Megatron. With her mind set, Razor Claw crouched low. She would fight to the death this time.

The door to her room slid open and the unwelcome visitor entered. They moved into the room, wary of the dark surroundings and the door slid closed. "Razor Claw?"

The tiny raptor swallowed and leaned her audio receptors toward the voice. Her servos tightened in anticipation of the battle to come.

"Razor Claw where are you?" The visitor walked deeper into the room searching from side to side for the young raptor. Razor Claw began to loose her resolve and sank into the floor. Though she could not see, she envisioned the Predacon enjoying her destruction. "Razor Claw, come out. I know you're in here." The intruder's footsteps were steadier, now that their vision had become accustomed to the dim setting. If Razor Claw's optical sensors were working she would have been able to see the intruder. He was only foot from her. "Razor Claw!"

She sprang to her feet and charged at his massive frame. She reached him in three strides and slammed into his legs. "Demetrius!"

"Razor Claw, why did you hide from me?"

"Where's Mamma?"

"In her quarters. You did not answer my question, little one."

"I don't want them to get me." Razor Claw hugged his legs tighter and leaned her head heavily against his thigh. Demetrius, tall and strong, closed his optics as he covered her head protectively. This unfound fear tore him to pieces. He had sworn to protect the child and he had meant ever word of that pledge, but how could he protect her from something within her mind. "Don't worry Razor Claw, no one will harm you, now or ever." He quickly scooped her into his arms and walked out of the room. She melded herself into his protective curve of his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Demetrius smiled down at her, proud that he had assuaged this fright. But a tinge of dismay still remained. It had been a long time since he had felt this warm feeling for anyone, but would he disappoint Razor Claw as he had the others?

Dinobot sat in his quarters staring out the window. He had dishonored himself several times in the past few weeks. Yesterday's confrontation with E.O. was the ultimate dishonor. There was no way he could live down the horrible deeds he had done. First he betrayed the Maximals, then failed his children and now he had deserted E.O. permanently. There were no excuses to his actions. The only course he could take to redeem himself was to take his own life. That was where he was at this precise moment, on the verge of committing suicide.

He had taken the twins, earlier that day, to Wind Chaser so they could play with Spirit Changer. Dinobot did not want his children to see what he was about to do. Of course he told himself that he had only left Nuco and Nuca in Wind Chaser's care so they would not stop him from performing the deadly saving face' ritual.

Dinobot knelt at the small altar in his room with his sword drawn. He blindly enacted the ritual with care. First he lit the five small red candles. As he lit each one he said a small prayer for hope, truth, honor, faith, and purity. He bowed to the altar and recited the age-old prayer of forgiveness. He rose to face the small shrine and removed a larger white candle from subspace after replacing his sword in it's proper hiding spot in subspace. He unrolled the precious piece of wax and wick and placed it in the center of the shrine. After lighting the main candle he removed his sword again and held it aloft above his head in an offer of tribute and redemption. "Forgive me for what I am about to do and what must be done." He took the hilt of his sword in both hands and passed the blade through each small red candle, extinguishing their eternal fires forever. The wax on the blade hardened and gave the impression of dried blood. Dinobot then passed the blade through the flame of the white candle slowly. The red wax dripped off the blade and sizzled in the fire. The flames jumped and reveled in the delicious red substance. The melted white wax merged with the newly released red wax from the blade of Dinobot's sword to form pink teardrop rivulets beading down the side of the candle. Once the blade was cleansed of the soiled remnants Dinobot held it vertically and prepared for the final blow. He held the sharp edge of his blade close to his neck as he silently begged a higher power for redemption and forgiveness. _If only there was some other way_.

Dinobot pulled back, took one last breath and tensed his muscles. His hands trembled and faltered under the pressure. "Bah!" he exclaimed as he hurled the sword from him. Repulsed by his dishonorable thoughts of an easy escape, he rose to leave his quarters. He left the sword where it lay on the floor as he strode from the room. There was only one way to redeem himself, and he knew what he had to do, or undo.

"So, E.O., what has spurred this sudden change?" Megatron questioned.

"He has fallen for my trap. We must spring it immediately if we are to be rid of him forever."

"I think he rejected her," Death Striker whispered to Megatron. He brushed her away with a flick of his wrist. "E.O., you have me at a loss. You never told me of this plan," Megatron continued.

"Plans change," E.O. gave Death Striker a hard look. "As do allegiances. Tell me Death Striker, who is General Ramhorn?" Megatron eyed his sister suspiciously. What was she up to?

"He's one of the three generals of the Tripredicous Council you imbecile!"

"Oh really? I thought that he was your latest fling."

Megatron quickly turned to Death Striker, who was seated beside him on the bed. She looked at him nonchalantly, unafraid of E.O.'s accusations. "Well? Is what E.O. saying true?"

"You mean to tell me," E.O. scoffed. " That you, the one who forbade my brother from having affairs, had one yourself? What a shame that we all know now." E.O.'s voice was incredulous, but without mercy.

"How do you know this?!" she shrieked.

"I told you Megatron, she could not be trusted," E.O. said smugly.

Megatron, disgusted by the vial news, pushed his now ex-lover away from him. She fell off the bed and landed hard on her side. She may have been rejected, but she was not out for the count. She jumped to her feet and chastised with a razor tongue. "How dare you judge me! Reject me! You were the one who insisted on partaking in those lewd contacts! You you"

"I did and you knew. You allowed my" he cleared his throat. "Adventures."

"I only allowed them for the sake of the children!"

Megatron looked at his mate. He knew better then to trust her. She was always scheming, even more then he, and was very treacherous, but not so much as he. She wasn't the kind of mother that nurtured or cared for her young. They were the unfortunate result of her perverse pleasures. "Tell me, Death Striker, was it worth it?"

"General Ramhorn is a lustful moron. I only used him to get my ship and crew. Besides, the old fool tired easily and never could keep a charge for long. There is only one in the universe who has been able to" she reached out to stroke his hand, "satisfy my needs."

Megatron smiled, convinced for now. "Well, E.O."

"Well what?"

"Are you through dispensing accusations of mutiny?"

E.O.'s optics narrowed _How can he still trust her after her treachery? _"For now."

"Good. Now that it's settled we will prepare to destroy Dinobot and the Maximals." Megatron rose and left his quarters. Death Striker followed him, but stopped in front of E.O. to give a quick warning. "Nice try little sister'. Next time try to destroy me with a little more flare. The sex may have been less then desired, but at least I got what I wanted. Oh, and one more thing, Megatron's not the only bot I've fraternized with. I was just as loose as he was back on Cybertron."

E.O. waited till Death Striker's receding footsteps were distant before she blasted the bed. _If she thinks she can control him, she is mistaken. No one, and I mean NO ONE, disgraces my family and lives!_

Rattrap was busy working on upgrading the base's defenses when Dinobot came out of his quarters. "Well if it ain't the irascible raptor."

"The base remains infested with vermin I see," Dinobot grumbled as he slammed his left shoulder into Rattrap as he went past.

"Eh, funny. Ya know not much changes around here. Except maybe for the occasional allegiance." Dinobot stopped dead in his tracks before spinning around to face Rattrap. He stalked up to the resident rodent as he continued. "Find anymore golden disks lately? Hmm, pass them onto any Predacons? Have another affair with miss high and mighty? Any more kids hiding in the woodwork that you'd like to spring on us?"

"I don't need to explain my actions to you mouse." Dinobot elaborated his point by pushing Rattrap's left shoulder two times with his finger.

"Yeah, that's right, you don't. They pretty much speak for themselves."

"Go ahead rodent, push it one more inch." He tapped Rattrap's nose when he spoke one more'.

Rattrap pushed him away. "Eh, you know, I use to figure I had you pegged. Oh yeah, he's a slag spoutin' saurian, but at least you know where he stands." Rattrap tossed and spun the socket wrench, he was holding, in the air and caught it. "Guess we live and learn." He closed the wall panel before moving on to the next.

Dinobot stood alone in the hall before speaking to himself. "The rodent's words give off the stench of truth. Destiny has one great test in store for us all. Has mine already come and have I failed it? Has my dishonor destroyed more then it appears? Will my children continue to live in this dishonor? A deed once done." Dinobot transformed to Beast Mode. "Cannot be undone, but perhaps it may yet be mitigated." Dinobot left the Axalon to hunt down Megatron for the truth, and maybe the redemption he sought.

Demetrius carried Razor Claw through the ship, looking for E.O. Her sudden disappearance began to worry him. Her spirits, when he had last seen her, were less then desirable. E.O. had been brooding over something since they had left the Maximal base. _Dinobot must have said something that ticked her off. Maybe that is why she forgot to scrap me._

"Demetrius?"

"Yes, princess?" Demetrius shook his head, clearing it from his thoughts so he could focus on the child.

"Is something wrong?"

Demetrius stopped and looked down at her. "No, nothings wrong."

"Where's Mamma? We've covered the entire ship three times."

Demetrius was shocked, had it been that many? He placed Razor Claw safely on the ground and took her hand. He led her to the nearest room, which was the terrible trios, and entered. The three were busy hatching another one of their trademark diabolical plans, which had dissention written all over it. "Demetrius!" They exclaimed, noticing his appearance. They then quickly tired to hide their materials hoping that he had not noticed the items.

"What are you three up to?" Demetrius narrowed his optics.

"Nothing." The three replied with large innocent' optics as they rocked back and forth on their heals.

"I'd question you further, but I have pressing matters to attend to. You will watch Razor Claw until I return. Whatever you were doing, see to it that it is not here when I return, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, crystal."

Demetrius left the room with the trio nodding vigorously and Razor Claw staring at him, confused. As soon as the door to their quarters was closed Tarsis ran to lock it as her brothers resumed their diligent work. Razor Claw watched blindly as her cousins worked.

"Cleo, what are you doing?" Tarsis exclaimed as she watched him add another blaster.

"I'm adding more fire power. We were lacking in strength."

"No!"

"Yes."

"We don't need more."

"Yes we do."

"I'm oldest and I said no," Tarsis stomped her foot.

"And I made the plans for this, I say more artillery."

The two were about to come to blows if it had not been for Rinco to jump between the pair. Rinco was able to assuage the conflagration, but when Tarsis kicked one of Celo's tools a brawl erupted and the three were in a no holds bar dog pile in the middle of the room. Razor Claw listened to them with disinterest. Fighting like animals had little honor and even less principle. Give her a good hand to hand combat any day. Razor Claw smiled slightly, realizing that the thought was something that her father would have said. But the smile faded quickly as she thought of her mother. Something about her disappearance disturbed her. It had disturbed Demetrius, she felt it. What added to her uneasy feeling was that it coincided with her recent visions. She had to, at all costs, prevent Megatron from destroying the planet and her family. He wasn't going to find Nuco or Nuca if she could help it.

Tarsis let out a victory cry, making Razor Claw jump. If her optic sensors had been working she would have seen her female cousin pinning Celo and Rinco to the floor. The boys nodded to one another and toppled their sister over and began the fight once more.

Razor Claw ignored them and slipped, unnoticed, from the room. Though she could not see, she did know her way around the ship and made her way quickly to the nearest exit. If she could have run blind to the Axalon by herself, she was sure that she could do what she had to. No matter what she had to stop the massacre from happening!

More to come in Chapter 2 Please review and any constructive criticism is welcome (please).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My many thanks to all that reviewed. And as a personal disclaimer, I have been putting in the 's to distinguish between the scenes, but for some reason ff.net keeps taking them out. I've tried many different ways of changing this, but hopefully it will work this time. Keep your fingers crossed. This may get ugly.

A/N: before I go I wanted to say to Constructicon's, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll mention it to the real writers when I go to BotCon this summer. Two more weeks to go! And one last side note, when I play ice hockey they call me Bonecrusher'.

The Warrior is the Child

By this insane little elf who just graduated college that we all know as Elfy

Chapter 2

Dinobot caught up with Megatron and he silently watched him destroy the mountain peak, with Rampage's help. It was in this moment that Dinobot realized his folly and regretted his previous actions. Megatron's power was now limitless, so long as he had the golden disk, but that too could be mitigated.

Dinobot turned and activated his com to notify Optimus Primal of the dire circumstances they now faced. Optimus replied promptly, "Optimus here."

Dinobot opened his mouth to speak, but Tarantulus blasted him from behind before he could make a verbal conformation with his leader. "Shouldn't take your eyes off a spider. They tend to be venomous," Tarantulus sneered mockingly before he laughed maniacally.

"But they still SQUASH!" Dinobot's optics flared to life and he blasted a large boulder free from above Tarantulus. The enormous rock fell and landed on the spider squishing him instantly. Dinobot struggled to his feet and replied to Optimus' frantic calls. Tarantulus' legs twitched spastically behind Dinobot and from under the boulder.

/ page break/ because ff.net won't let me have the 's

Megatron stood overlooking the valley with Death Striker to his left and E.O. on his right. "Destroy this valley and everything in it! The human race will never have existed!"

The three evil leaders smiled diabolically as the Predicon ranks destroyed the valley, as they were commanded.

"I love the smell of burning forests in the afternoon," Death Striker sneered.

"Ah, yes, and the death of these insignificant annoying organisms brings a sense of warmth to one's spark," commented Megatron.

"I love it when you talk destruction, Megatron."

"Not now dear. You can praise my many talents later."

"As you wish, Megatron."

E.O. glared at the pair and carnage below in silence. Death Striker was still throwing daggers at her with her optics, but it did not matter much to E.O. She had already devised a plan with Megatron to destroy the female Predicon. It was fortunate for the two of them that she was also oblivious of the plan. Megatron had known about all her exploits on Cybertron, but this last one was too much for him to bear. He had given her one last chance to repent for her actions, which she had refused, and now it was up to him to terminate her, even if she was the mother of their three obnoxious spawn.

"Megatron, can I have a word with you in private?" E.O. inquired, having enough of the sickening display of false devotion.

"Of course dear sister. Excuse us dear."

/ page break /

Fall back and wait for back up.

"Negative. My honor has been challenged. The future is not fixed. My choices are my own. And yet, how ironic, for I now find I have no choice at all. I am a warrior let the battle be joined." With his heroic speech finished Dinobot deactivated his com and turned to the burning valley below. The early anthropoids were running for their lives, frightened by the flames and noises produced by the Predacon weapons. Dinobot knew that he had to stop this monstrosity before Megatron destroyed time itself. After all, the quintisons had tried and almost succeeded.

"Daddy?"

Dinobot spun around to find Razor Claw teetering on the edge of the valley. "Razor Claw, don't move."

"Don't go, you will die."

Dinobot moved his oldest daughter to safety as he spoke encouraging words. "I am a warrior, it is my duty to die in battle, honorably."

"Please don't leave me." Razor Claw hugged his legs. "Megatron is the true threat."

"He is." Dinobot nodded his head. "I now must avenge myself. You may come to realize this in time that all a warrior has is his honor. I have lost mine by dishonoring the Maximals, in so doing I dishonored you and your brother and sister. May this battle end Megatron's tyranny and bring honor to my name once more. If I die, then I die as any true warrior with honor. For now I have found a cause worth fighting and dying for." Dinobot looked up from his daughter and down to the inferno below. Deep inside him he knew that Megatron's rule was about to come to an end, and that he was the only one to save every earth creature and Cybertronian now and forever. He left Razor Claw sobbing at the valley crest as he jumped into the fray below.

/ page break /

"Megatron!" Death Striker called with alarm. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" Megatron grumbled.

"Come and see for yourself."

Megatron approached the edge and peered into the valley below. Dinobot had just finished slicing Inferno down the middle and used his sparking body as a shield when Blackarachinia shot at him. He then used Inferno's gun to shoot Blackarachnia before blasting Inferno's head off. He jumped from the ledge he had battled the first two Predacon's and used his shield as a helicopter to float down to the next terrace, all the while using Inferno's gun to blast Rampage. Waspinator, with the help of one of Death Strikers troops, blasted both Dinobot's weapon and shield from his hands. Dinobot fell the remaining way to the floor of the forest and managed to squash Waspinator. Dinobot destroyed Death Striker's troop as Rampage turned his cannon barrel upon Dinobot. Seeing that he was in mortal danger, and not caring what the crab did, Dinobot shoved Waspinotor's useless carcass into the end of the barrel, seconds before the insane transformer opened fire. The back blast sidelined Rampage for the rest of the battle and caused one hell of a headache for Waspinator.

Megatron smiled to himself at the sight he beheld. "One lonely turncoat, battling on against impossible odds I'm almost touched." Megatron wiped away a mock tear from his cheek. "Fortunately such moments pass quickly. Quickstrike, scrap him." Death Striker nodded to her second in command and he and Quickstrike jumped into the fray calling out a battle cry as they went. Megatron ignored the added fighter, but instead mused further. "And just to tilt the odds even further coming ladies." Megatron turned from his visual to prepare himself for the final confrontation. Death Striker sauntered after him leaving E.O. to watch Dinobot fight a loosing battle despite the damage he had acquired. _Hang on Dinobot. Don't die just yet. I haven't said my goodbye yet._

"E.O!" Megatron bellowed. "What is keeping you?"

"Just enjoying the view, Megatron."

"Admire the scenery later, we have work to do."

"Yes, Megatron, we do." E.O. let a slight smile part her lips. _Dinobot is mine Megatron, not yours._

E.O and the others did not notice Razor Claw climbing down the vertical wall on the opposite side of the valley. Her tiny frame moved nimbly and silently down the deep ravine. She slipped once, but was able to keep her hold onto the rocky ledge. She was determined to save her father from himself.

/ page break /

Lanceldrone, Death Strikers second in command, inflicted major damage to Dinobot's primary structure when he had rammed him with his mace and cudgel. Dinobot was fortunate that the Predacon misstepped on a branch and he was able to disarm and dismember him. But he still had to deal with Quickstrike. Dinobot faced off against Quickstrike on the valley floor, after recycling' Lanceldrone.

"What's a warrior without weapons?" Quickstrike taunted.

"A warrior still." Dinobot stood and bashed the fuzor into the ground using his fists as a deadly weapon.

"Daddy!"

Dinobot's optics flared half with anger and half with surprise. "How did you get here?!" Dinobot demanded of his daughter.

"Let me help," Razor Claw begged, holding up her tiny sword. The forest fires flames reflected their dance, giving off the impression that the sword was alive with fire.

"Go home, you are too young for battle."

"I can help. We can defeat Megatron together. Let me help."

"Bah! You cannot see. How can you fight?"

"Daddy, please."

"Listen Megatron."

"Hmm my ears are burning yes why, Dinobot! What a delightful surprise. Let's see, where are we now? Uh I have the golden disk, I have the power to change the future and the only remaining obstacle in my path to unimaginable glory is yourself. Exhausted, damaged beyond recovery Defeated!"

"Not just yet!"

"Ah, ah, ah, one more step and it's raining bits of early anthropoid, yes." Megatron revealed his ace in the whole, thus forcing Dinobot to lower his head and bow to him. Dinobot could not endanger the life of an innocent in his battle for revenge, the Maximal's had taught him that.

"Oh how positively Maximal of you. You were weakened before you started Dinobot. Weakened by compassion." Megatron activated his gun and prepared to kill his ape like prisoner.

"Daddy!"

"What?!" Megatron growled. "What is she doing here?" Megatron turned to E.O. for an answer.

"Razor Claw, get out of there!"

"Mamma? Where are you?"

"Razor Claw come to me. Follow my voice."

"Destroy them, Megatron!" Death Striker ordered, her voice trembling on the verge of hysterics.

"Patience my dear, patience."

Razor Claw stepped towards E.O. and straight into the line of fire.

"Now Megatron, destroy him!"

"He's mine!" E.O. barked. "Only I will take pleasure in destroying Dinobot."

Razor Claw's steps faltered at her mother's words. "No, mamma."

"Razor Claw, come to me."

"No."

"Do not disobey me!" E.O.'s anger began to rise. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. Her plan was beginning to backfire and she couldn't let that happen, especially when Razor Claw was in danger.

Dinobot placed his hand on Razor Claw's shoulder, drawing her protectively away from the line of fire and back behind him. "Here I am Megatron, come and get me."

Megatron laughed. "Oh come, Dinobot, do you think I'm that foolish. Even I'm not compelled to harm the child. Ironic that you defend the product of a prison rape."

"The child is innocent, as are the humans, let them go."

"In exchange for what?"

"Let her go, Dinobot!" E.O. demanded.

"E.O, stay out of this!"

"You stay out of this, Megatron, this no longer concerns you. I want my daughter back. Give her to me!" E.O marched forward, clawing at the air. Megatron moved quickly and grabbed his sister by her arm, pulling her back. "Let me go!"

"Stay out of this, E.O. before you get hurt."

"Let me go!" E.O struggled with all her might to free herself from Megatron's iron grip.

"Mamma!" Razor Claw ran out from behind Dinobot.

"No!" Dinobot pushed her to the side and challenged Megatron one last time. "Face me, Megatron!"

Megatron reactivated his gun while he continued to struggle with E.O. and pointed it at the anthropoid prisoner. Dinobot dove forward, grabbed a stick with his hands and rolled forward, landing in a fighting stance in front of Megatron. He removed Megatron's hands from E.O. before beating him relentlessly with the stick. Megatron was thrown off balance momentarily but he recovered quickly and he slugged Dinobot, sending him to the ground face first at his feet.

Megatron laughed as he brushed himself off. "Oh really, Dinobot, a stick. Against a transmetal. Huh, I think not."

Dinobot's internal computer spoke, "Final warning, power failing, jeopardy extreme, repeat extreme."

"Do it, Megatron, finish him!" Death Striker urged earnestly.

"Get up you useless scrap heap!" E.O. growled at Dinobot. "Get up!"

Megatron looked at his sister, confused. What was he hearing? Had she, or was she routing for the enemy? Didn't she want Dinobot to die? What treachery was this? Dinobot struggled to his elbows, fighting to remain conscious.

Megatron had plenty of time to question E.O. once Dinobot was taken care of, so he turned and mocked his former friend and ally. "Oh please, face it Dinobot, your old technology. Obsolete. Huh, what can you possibly do?" Megatron powered his cannon, yet again, and pointed it at Dinobot, ready to fire.

Dinobot looked at his daughter as he realized how to defeat Megatron. "Improvise!" Dinobot, stick in hand, slammed the piece of wood against a rock, thus creating a powerful weapon and the first stone tool. Dinobot rushed Megatron again, attacking with his makeshift cudgel.

All Megatron could do was back away and exclaim incoherently.

"Go Daddy!" Razor Claw cheered.

Dinobot knocked the golden disk free before Megatron fell over backwards. (Silly Meggy, your suppose to stay on your feet not your back.) Death Striker stepped forward grabbed Dinobot's head and kneed him square in the face. Dinobot fell backwards as Razor Claw lifted the golden disk onto its side.

"Give me that!" Death Striker threatened Razor Claw.

"Leave her alone," E.O. growled.

"Get out of my way, E.O."

"You will not harm my daughter."

"Destroy it!" Dinobot commanded Razor Claw. "Do it NOW!"

"NO!" Death Striker reached for the disk as Razor Claw powered up her optical lasers. As the power enveloped her optical sensors her optics shimmered in a teal glow. "Stop!" Death Striker shrieked. Razor Claw blew the golden disk into shards and sent everyone, including herself, flying from the sight of impact.

"Why you little troublesome sprite. This is the last time you will interfere with my plans. Prepare to meet the matrix!"

Razor Claw looked up at the fuming femme from where she lay on the ground. Megatron was still out of it, and E.O. was a few yards away in a pile of forest debris. Knowing that there was no one to stop Death Striker, Razor Claw's fear grew to unimaginable levels, keeping her pinned to the spot. Death Striker liked what she saw, fear and immobilization. She pulled out her awesome battle bow and powered it up. "Die Razor FLAW!"

Dinobot reached out, grabbed Razor Claw and used his body to shield her from the impending blast. Death Striker saw his sudden movements and smiled sinisterly. The startling revelation was better then what she had hopped for, she would kill two birds, raptors actually, with one blow. (Did you know that raptor means bird of prey?) Death Striker released her weapon at the pair.

"NO!"

E.O's and Death Striker's cries echoed one another as E.O. prevented the onslaught to reach its intended target. E.O. fell at Death Striker's feet, void of motion.

"Death Striker! What have you done?" Megatron raged pulling himself onto his knees.

"She got in my way," Death Striker said nonchalantly.

"E.O E.O, get up. E.O?" Megatron rolled his fallen sister over. Her optics were wide and void of luminescence. She ceased to breathe and her spark had been destroyed as Death Strikers volley ripped through her chest plate. "E.O, no! Look at what you've done!" Megatron accused Death Striker.

"She got what was coming to her. Now for them," Death Striker leveled her weapon at Dinobot and Razor Claw once more. She pulled back the trigger lock on her cross bow and prepared to fire again.

"No you fool!" Megatron smacked the weapon away. Her arrow flew off into the clouds and came down hitting Waspinator, blowing his leg off and into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"How dare you!"

"You killed my sister."

"As I said before, she deserved to die."

"You have no right to judge another, especially not her."

"I do as I please."

"You will answer for this, Death Striker. E.O's death will not go unpunished." Megatron looked down at the body he held in his arms. "E.O."

"I'm beginning to think that she was more then just your sister," Death Striker glared.

Megatron looked up at her with contempt. _How dare you think that we were more! She was my sister and a powerful asset to my cause. She never once had forsaken me, unlike you._

Razor Claw's voice woke Megatron from his thoughts. "Daddy? Mamma?"

"Be still," Dinobot growled.

"Mamma?"

"What about her?" Death Striker pointed at Razor Claw.

"You will not harm my niece," Megatron proclaimed, standing up holding E.O.

"She must die."

"Not today."

"But it's Optimus."

Megatron looked up to sky and saw the Maximal leader flying toward his position. "So close. I was soo clllloooooossssssseeeeeee!" Megatron dropped E.O's empty shell and flew away bellowing with rage, leaving Dinobot dying on the forest floor.

To be continued in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Sit down and wet your whistle and have a nice bite to eat. We are serving, for your pleasure, another chapter for The Warrior is the Child by Silver Elf Child.

Optimus found Dinobot dying in his daughter's arms. Razor claw looked up at him. "Mamma?" she sobbed.

Optimus blinked and looked across the battlefield to E.O's still form.

"Is dead, hush now," Dinobot soothed. Razor Claw huddled closer to Dinobot, letting him wrap his arms around her. Rattrap drove up and sucked in a shocked breath. There was no mistaking it. Dinobot was a goner. All the Maximal's gathered around Dinobot as soon as the forest fires had been put out.

"E.O. fell defending us," Dinobot told Optimus.

"She was protecting her child," Wind Chaser softly whispered as she knelt down.

"So she wasn't a cranky ol' dinosaur after all," Cheetra sighed. "She did know what love was."

"She fell a warrior, in battle, have her recycled with honor." Razor Claw wept silently holding Dinobot's hand. "Daddy?"

"And what of you old friend?" Optimus asked.

"There's got to be something we can do," Cheetor said optimistically with his hand resting on Razor Claw's shoulder.

"He's too far gone, even for stasis lock," Rhinox said mournfully.

"Well fought my friend. You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those that live here and of those who are still to come."

"Then there is no regret."

"Like I said, you are just a slag spoutin' saurian, but it's nice to know where you stand." Rattrap clasped Dinobot's right hand, giving comfort to the dying Maximal.

"Upwind of you for preference, vermin." The last insult put a smile on Rattrap's face.

"What about Megatron?" Kuma asked.

"He's gone." Rocksore informed. "He left when he saw us coming."

"I mean, if E.O.'s gone and Dinobot's dying what happens to Razor Claw? Megatron will want to destroy her."

"Optimus," Dinobot swallowed. "Do me one last favor before I go."

"Rest now."

"Will you raise my children? I know it isn't a sound plan, but at least teach them the best you can the way I would have."

"I will do as you ask, Dinobot."

"Rhinox?"

"Yes?"

"When I am at rest and sleep forever more, give my optical sensors to Razor Claw."

"She will see again through your optics," Rhinox bowed.

Razor Claw sniffled and wiped her optics. Dinobot smiled tenderly at his eldest daughter. No words could be said to explain how proud he was of her. "Make me proud. Listen to Optimus and the other Maximal's. They are just as much your family as they were mine." And just low enough for her to hear he added. "And make the vermin's life hell." Dinobot turned back to Optimus. "Tell my tale to those who ask." He was referring to his children not present and future generations. "Tell it truly, the evil deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest is silence." Dinobot's optics faded and his head fell to his chest. The sound of his systems shutting down was heard in the quiet forest and his spark left his body, pulsating as it ascended into the heavens. As the ball of power ascended the Maximals stood and saluted their fallen comrade. Razor Claw fell across her father's chest and wept openly and loudly.

"He lived a warrior and died a hero. May his spark join the matrix, the greatest of Cybertron."

"Now what?" Cheetra asked Wind Chaser. "We can't take her back with us, she's a raptor."

"Not now, Cheetra," Wind Chaser reprimanded.

"Come on kiddo. We can't stay here all day," Rattrap coaxed Razor Claw to release Dinobot.

"Mamma Daddy both gone."

"Yeah," Rattrap hung his head in sorrow. "Gone."

Rogue placed her hand on Rattrap's shoulder and he gave her a genuine look of gratefulness.

"Come here, Razor Claw," Wind Chaser soothed. The tiny raptor complied with her request and crawled into her arms. Cheetra glared at her, not liking the way things were headed. How could they even begin to accept her, she wasn't a Maximal! Her parents were both Predacon traitors, they couldn't be trusted and neither should she. Her siblings and her would only bring more headaches to the Maximal's.

Optimus gently wiped away one of Razor Claw's tears and sighed. This was going to be an interesting experience that was for sure. Not only were they out numbered, again, but also now they had to deal with four young bots. Optimus looked up when he heard Cheetor start to laugh. The young cat was watching his female counterpart glare at the tiny dinosaur.

"Now who's jealous?" Cheetor whispered into her ear.

"I am not."

Optimus smiled, knowing full well why the cats were fighting. He swept Razor Claw out of Wind Chasers arms and into his. "Let's go home."

Rocksore helped Rhinox and Rattrap build a litter to carry Dinobot's body back to the Axalon. Once Dinobot's last requests were fulfilled they were going to build a burial pyre and give Dinobot a hero's send off. The ceremony to come reminded Optimus of an old Earth custom held by the Vikings and Celtic nations during the middle ages. The humans would burn their kings and battle hero's on floating funeral pyres as a demonstration of respect, loyalty and for the office that they held. Optimus hoped that he would do Dinobot justice in his last rite.

"HALT! No Maximal shall leave this battle field alive!"

Optimus Primal whipped around to find the Raptor Gang prepared to do battle. Demadex stooped over E.O's lifeless frame, inspecting her for any sign of life. To his dismay none remained. Demetrius looked from the Maximals over to the raptors medical expert, hoping against hope, that his captain still functioned. Demadex looked to his new commanding officer and shook his head with regret and in mourning. E.O was colder then slag and beyond help. All that remained was for her to be avenged.

Demetrius returned his glare to the retreating Maximals. "So, you destroy our leader and leave her on the battle field like a piece of left over aluminum siding that you did not need when repairing a ship. So the Maximal's truly have lost all concepts of honor."

"We did not attack her, nor did we destroy her. She was dead before we got here. Why don't you ask Megatron for the reason of his sister's death?"

"He would not kill her," Demetrius said flatly. "We are of more value to him as allies then enemies."

"We did not kill E.O."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me." Optimus nodded curtly.

"You may not have, but he did!" Tarsis accused pointing at Dinobot's fallen frame.

"Dinobot died defending his daughter, Razor Claw," Wind Chaser said coolly. "Any father would have done the same."

"Razor Claw?" Demetrius' head shot up upon her mentioning. "Where is she?"

Optimus motioned toward the tiny raptor, safe and asleep in his arms.

"Release her now!"

"She is coming with us."

"I think not. She is a raptor, not a Maximal. Release her or face the penalty of your impertinence." Demetrius emphasized his point by pulling out his sail and whipped it around in a circular motion. The sail completed the three hundred and sixty-degree turn and connected, latching onto Demetrius' arm in a fin shield on his left arm.

"It was Dinobot's last request for Razor Claw to be raised by the Maximals," Optimus explained, hoping to appease the raptors.

"How convenient for you," Euto spat, drawing his weapon. "As our commander already informed you, Razor Claw is a raptor, now hand her over."

"Euto," Demetrius held his hand up, quieting his friend's rebellious talk. "Give her back to us, Primal and we will hold no grievances against you."

The Terrible Trio looked at Demetrius, shocked that he could agree to such a bargain. How could he say that they would not hold grudges against the Maximal's for E.O's death? The Maximals were souly responsible for E.O's death, no doubt, and that loss was to be paid for in mech fluid, Maximal mech fluid. Demetrius dismissed the Trio's threatening growls; instead he waited for Optimus' sure consent. After all the Maximal leader had to consider that the lives of his troops were far more important then his pride.

"I'm afraid that I cannot," Optimus said sullenly. "I swore to protect Razor Claw"

"As did I."

"And we made other promises. Dinobot wanted Razor Claw to have his optics, so that she could see again. Rhinox promised to do so before he went off line. I mean to see that it is fulfilled."

"We can do it. Demadex is more then capable of accomplishing the surgery."

"I will not put her in danger, and if I left her in your care I would be doing just that. Besides I will not allow Dinobot's remains to be in your care. No doubt you will not have respect for our dead."

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Herrera growled. Having grown tired of the conversations proceedings she too had drawn her weapon, poised to fire. "Because if it is"

"As you can see, Primal, you arrogance is offending my troops."

"Watch it Sail Back!" Rattrap threatened, Rogue pulling him back by his arm. "We've had about enough of you too."

"Shut up, Rattrap. Demetrius, this is crazy. You were once a Maximal. Join us. Become a Maximal again. Help us end Megatron's reign and avenge E.O."

"Nice try, Primal, but I'm not that stupid. I left the Maximal's for a reason. There is nothing you can say or promise to make me convert back."

"Nor me," Herrera snorted.

"That goes double for me," Euto added.

"We are Raptors, and Raptors stick together. We belong to no one. You have one of our own, Maximal. Holding her as a hostage is an act of war. Release her or else we shall have to take her by force."

Optimus sighed. He really didn't have much of a choice. He had to let Razor Claw go. Wind Chaser watched Optimus and felt his anguish. As Maximal leader he had to look out for the safety of his troops, yet he couldn't bear to release Razor Claw to Demetrius. Wind Chaser quickly pulled Optimus back and whispered a hurried, not all together thought out, plan.

"What?" Optimus asked pulling back.

"Just do it. Trust me this is for the best."

Optimus smiled at his friend, fellow Maximal leader, and mate. He was grateful for her advice, but would it work? There was only one way to find out. "I have a counter proposal, Demetrius."

"Oh really, I don't see how you are in any position to bargain."

"I'm holding Razor Claw, you will not fire upon me as long as I have what you want."

"That's not very Maximalish of you, using a child as a hostage, and further still as a shield."

Optimus chuckled. "True, but then again I'm full of surprises. You dare not jeopardize Razor Claw. Therefore you shall not fire until you have heard my proposal."

"Just like a coward to hide behind a child. Tell me Optimus did Dinobot teach you this? Did the coward tell you to use his daughter as such?"

"Take that back!" Rattrap exploded. "Dinobot was my friend and you will NOT besmirch his name like that!"

The other Maximal's nodded and mumbled their agreement. If Demetrius was looking for a battle, they were now more then ready to oblige him. No one, not even an ex-maximal, was going to insult their fallen comrade or his memory.

"Enough name calling, Demetrius. Can't you let the dead rest in peace?"

"As soon as Razor Claw's in our possession once more."

"Speaking of Razor Claw how about we let her decide who she wants to go with?"

"What?!"

"Let her decide who she wants to live with, after all it is her life we are discussing."

Demetrius smirked. Could Optimus be as dumb as he looked? How could he think that this latest ploy would work in his favor? _So be it, let him think what he will and hold onto his futile hope. Razor Claw is a Raptor, she will choose us._ "Agreed!"

"What are you doing, Demetrius?" Herrera asked hoarsely.

"You'll see. Optimus is a bigger fool then ever."

"Will she choose us?" Euto asked.

"We ARE her family. She will choose us, just watch."

Optimus gently shook the sleeping raptor and she slowly opened her optics, stretched and yawned. He was about to explain to her the situation but she jumped out of his arms and ran toward the raptors. "Demetrius!"

The Maximal's were stunned. It appeared that Razor Claw had no need of Dinobot's optics and regretfully she had made the decision they were all hoping would not have been chosen.

Demetrius knelt down and held his arms open for Razor Claw. _That's it Razor Claw, come back to us and don't look back. Come back where you belong and forget the Maximal's._

His smile never faded, even as Razor Claw slowed her approach. She stopped a meter or so away from the raptors and looked at them. Something wasn't right. "Come on Princess let's go home." Demetrius coaxed, so close to victory.

Razor Claw shook her head and looked back to where Optimus was. He hung his head and slowly walked away with the other Maximal's. She watched as the litter bearing her father slowly followed them. Demetrius stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her victoriously, watching the Maximal's go. Razor Claw broke free and ran after them, but they did not see her. They were too overcome with grief to care about her miraculous recovery. "OPTIMUS!"

Optimus stopped and looked back. Razor Claw was standing by herself holding her hand out to him, almost as if she was begging him not to go. Wind Chaser joined Optimus and the pair stepped towards the little raptor. Demetrius, not liking what he had just seen, had no other choice. Razor Claw had made her decision.

"All right, Primal, I'll consent to a joint custody of Razor Claw and the twins."

"Thank you, Demetrius."

"What can I say, a child needs to know both sides of their family, mother and father. Come, Razor Claw, we'll talk with the Maximal's later."

Razor Claw nodded, but waved to Demetrius to lean closer to her. He did so and she whispered into his audio receptor. He stood hastily and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He had not expected a child her age to request something so strange as she had. "Optimus Razor Claw requests that you do not dispose of Dinobot's body just yet. She wishes to have it done with her presence at a later date."

"I will honor her request."

"Thank you. And Optimus forgive me for speaking harshly of Dinobot. I was wrong for doing so."

"You are forgiven, Demetrius. Thank you and we'll talk later regarding the custody."

Demetrius nodded and let the Maximal's go. When they were gone the Raptors gathered around their fallen commander's form and paid their last respects. Each Raptor bowed their heads in silence, knelt down and placed their right hand, clasped in a fist, held across their chest. With their last respects paid a litter was built and the Raptors carried E.O from the field.

/ page break /

Razor Claw, looking out her bedroom window, looked up to the stars, searching for answers that may never come. Demetrius had tucked her into bed earlier, but something felt wrong about sleeping just yet. "Mamma, Daddy, I miss you already. Why did this have to happen? Why now?"

A voice from her past spoke softly in her mind and Razor Claw looked around her hoping against hope to see her mother. Instead she found an empty chamber. The Warrior is a Child, Razor Claw. One day you will see the story come true.'

When Mamma? When will I see the story of the warrior child come true?'

In time, sleep now.'

Razor Claw could practically feel her mother's kiss on her brow, remembering the night she had first heard the story of the warrior child. What was it, the song her mother sang to her that night? If only she could remember the words Razor Claw tired hard to remember the words, but all she could remember was the music, so she hummed it silently to herself. "Lately I've been winning battles left and right. But even winners can get wounded in the fight." Razor Claw smiled as the words came back to her. "People say that I'm amazing, strong beyond my years, but they don't see inside of me, I'm hiding all the tears. They don't know that I go running home when I fall down. They don't know, what picks me up when no one is around. I drop my sword and cry for just a while, cause deep inside this armor The warrior is a child."

She shivered for no reason and quickly thought of Megatron and Death Striker. Only those two sent shivers up her spine. "I'm afraid because his armor is the best. But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest. People say that I'm amazing, never face retreat, but they don't see the enemies that lay me at his feet. They don't know that I go running home when I fall down. They don't know who picks me up when no one is around. I drop my sword and cry for just a while, cause deep inside this armor the warrior is a child."

How true were these words. No one knew, not the Maximals, not the Raptors, not the Predicons, no one knew how she felt inside. True they knew she was hurting because she had lost both parents, but there was more. More that no one saw. "They don't know that I go running home when I fall down. They don't know who picks me up when no one is around. I drop my sword and look up for a smile, cause deep inside this armor deep inside this armor deep inside this armor the warrior is a child."

Razor Claw finished the song whispering the final words; "The warrior is a child."

A knock at the door scared her and she jumped. Composing herself she called out, "Come in."

"Hello, Little One."

"Hello, Demadex."

"Why so sad?"

"Mamma and Daddy died?"

"Really?" Demadex smiled. "I thought that they were here."

Razor Claw nearly lost her hold on her emotions and her bottom lip began to tremble as the flood of tears she had been holding back rushed forth, but she kept them from falling.

"Razor Claw," Demadex softened his voice. "As long as you honor and remember them then they will never die. They live on in you and the twins. Do you remember what I once told you about hero's?"

Razor Claw nodded.

"How can you tell if a warrior is a hero?"

"His shield."

"That's right, his shield. To return with your shield meant you fought the battle, to return on your shield meant you died a hero, and to come home without your shield meant you were a coward and fled."

"What about Mamma?"  
  
"What about her?"

"She did not battle. They killed her."

Demadex smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "E.O. was the greatest warrior of all. She fell defending the greatest treasure Cybertron ever beheld." As he spoke he puffed out his chest, full of pride.

"What's that?"

His chest deflated quickly as if his pride had been injured. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. When the day comes you will know. Your tale has already been told, Little One. It was written even before the Great War."

"Will daddy be remembered like Optimus Prime?"

"Go to sleep, Little One."

Razor Claw flipped around and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Will he?"

"Do you want the universe to remember his deeds?"

Razor Claw nodded. "Yes."

"Then you will see it done. For now go to sleep or else I'll have to fix you" he gave her a sly smile. "A sleeping remedy."

Razor Claw giggled at the implied concoction. She decided natural rest was better then induced sleep. The last time Demadex had fixed the mentioned brew the recipient never woke. Maybe he should not have spoken mutiny against E.O or threatened harm to her child. Well not in ear shot of Demadex anyway. "Good night, Little One."

"Good night, Demadex."

Demadex waited till she was asleep before he crept out of the room. Before he left he leaned a tiny shield against the foot of her bed. "To return with your shield meant you fought the battle."

Fin.

I hope I did this story justice. It took me long enough. Thank you for reading and if you could leave me a review I'd be much obliged. Now if only I could get Optimus and Demetrius to work things out peacefully. IF not this custody battle could get ugly

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless

Oh yeah and thanks again to BlueMoonDuchess and Lady Electra for the inspirations and added details to this story.


End file.
